


counting days in paradise

by immanis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Twink!Louis, bully!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, school au, tumblr inspired
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immanis/pseuds/immanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este one shot estuvo inspirado en este post de Tumblr: http://louissunshinetomlinson.tumblr.com/post/100026177416/zakuro-san-satinhands-plankt0n. No es recomendable ver el cómic antes de leer.</p></blockquote>





	counting days in paradise

    ** _"Una antigua leyenda cuenta que al encontrar a tu alma gemela, tu pecho se ilumina y brilla, dejándote saber cuál es la indicada"._**

        Louis era una persona sencilla: amable, tranquila, respetuosa y de mente abierta. Él tenía una forma de pensar muy interesante, que las personas que realmente lo conocían apreciaban y valoraban. Cabe aclarar, que también era muy inteligente, que tenía la costumbre de pensar y analizar cada una de sus palabras y acciones.

        Pero la vida le jugó una mala pasada cuando toda la institución a la que asistía descubrió su mayor secreto: su sexualidad. El chico era homosexual de pies a cabeza.

        Esa fue la razón por la cual Louis Tomlinson comenzó a ser el motivo de burlas y golpes para toda la escuela.  Había un chico en particular que hacía su vida imposible. Un chico extremadamente bonito y con cara de ángel que te compraba con solo una sonrisa. Pero para Louis no era así. Cada vez que lo veía, sea donde fuere, el pobre ojiazul se iba con un ojo morado.

        Pasó a ser totalmente pesimista y antipático. Todas sus frases estaban cargadas de sarcasmo e ironía y comenzó tener problemas de autoestima. Se convirtió en la clase persona que él siempre despreció. Y por eso sus amigos se alejaron completamente de él, hasta que quedó completamente solo.

_12/04/2014_

_Día 100 desde que mi vida es una mierda. “Another day in paradise”._

_**7:45 AM** _

_Wow, no creí que llegaría tan lejos. Esto de contar los días desde que todo se fue al carajo es un ejercicio del que puedo disfrutar. Es divertido ver como los días pasan y pasan y mi vida no cambia. Nótese el excesivo sarcasmo en las anteriores oraciones._

_No quiero seguir. No quiero ingresar a la escuela hoy y encontrarme a Harry. Ayer ya recibí muchos golpes. Me duele absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Quiero que todo acabe en este instante y que todo vuelva a lo que solía ser._

        Louis iba caminando por los pasillos, asustado y tímido. _"_ _No quiero esto. Nunca lo quise"._

        Intentó de apurar su paso cuando sonó la campana, pero fue inútil. Él sabía que lo iba a encontrar y si trataba de huír, sería peor. Por eso, ni siquiera amagó a escapar cuando el chico de ojos esmeralda lo inmovilizó contra la pared y comenzó a pegarle.

–Hola,  _maricón_ –susurró, cerca de su cara, tomándolo de la barbilla y apretando esa zona hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos–. ¿Qué tal tu día? –sonrió cínicamente.

        Era lo mismo todos los días, semanas meses. No había un minuto en el que estuviera en paz. Y el chico solo podía lamentarse y desear que todo acabe.

***

_06/09/2014_

_Día 250 desde que mi vida es una mierda. “Another day in paradise”._

_**9:15 AM** _

_Se ve que Harry no está teniendo una buena semana y se descarga conmigo. Aunque hoy no lo vi por aquí. Supongo que la suerte está conmigo hoy. Ya asumí hace tiempo de que soy su bolsa de boxeo andante, pero todavía no me acostumbro._

_Ahora me dirijo hacia el vestuario. Estoy aprovechando que está vacío a estas horas y me daré un baño. Creo que lo necesito._

        Una vez llegado, Louis suspiró y dejó sus cosas caer sobre una de las baquetas que allí se encontraban. Comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas lentamente. Tomándose su tiempo, pensando que nadie lo molestaría hoy.

–¡Oh! Miren quién está aquí –al pobre chico se le heló la sangre. Ahí se dio cuenta de que el mundo estaba contra él. Se quedó estático en su lugar, sin mover ni siquiera un pelo. También, se había quitado la playera, cosa que hizo la situación aún más incómoda.

–H-harry –susurró–. No lo hagas, por favor –Louis estaba temblando. Quería llorar del coraje. No entendía qué había hecho mal.

–Ni lo pienses –dijo riendo, apoyando una mano en su hombro y haciendo a su cuerpo dar media vuelta, quedando enfrentados–. ¿Estás listo para.. –de pronto, Louis sintió algo extraño en su pecho, a la vez que observaba como el rizado lo miraba confundido y austado. A su vez, vio como una luz se encendía en el pecho del chico–. ¡Tu pecho está brillando! ¿Eso significa que...? –Dejó la frase en el aire y lo miró, aterrado.

–¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡No, no! –Exclamó, soltándose del agarre del menor–. Joder, ¡no!

–¿Eso significa que somos...? ¡Oh, no! –Harry sintió que iba a tener un ataque de asma. Él no era gay, ¡pero su maldita alma gemela era un chico! Esto no podía ser cierto.

        Con los ojos desorbitados, observó como Louis jalaba su cabelo hacia atrás mientras trataba de calmarse.

–¿Qué carajo haremos ahora, Harry? –Inútilmente, el chico negó con la cabeza.

–¿Crees que yo lo sé? ¡Estoy más confundido que tú, idiota!

–Uhm, analicemos esto: hace minutos estabas por pegarme, por milésima vez, por ser gay y ahora te enteras de que soy tu maldita alma gemela. Dame respuestas.

–¿Deberíamos besarnos? –indagó el chico.

–¿¡Me estás hablando en serio?! ¿Eres estúpido o paras para comer? –Harry se sonrojó, inevitablemente.

–Estoy nervioso, no entiendo esto. Tiene que haber un error.

–¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Harry, no hay errores en esto! ¡No existen! Es como si hubiera un error en el color de tu cabello. Es imposible. Eres mi alma gemela, te guste o no. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que aceptarlo, porque... –Louis se vio interrumpido por un par de labios contra los suyos, que se movían tímidamente. El chico iba a separarse de él bruscamente y preguntarle qué carajo hacía, pero no se atrevió. Pero tampoco iba a seguirle el beso. No entendía, él le había hecho muchísimo daño y ahora lo estaba besando–. H-harry, espera, ¿qué haces? –preguntó suavemente, tratando de ser sutil y no herir sus sentimientos porque después de todo él era una buena persona y no rechazaría a alguien cruelmente.

–Pensé que besarte me serviría para aclarar todo. L-lo siento, Louis, yo... ¡No sé! No entiendo nada, no sé que sentir. Siento haberte pegado tanto –Harry comenzó a llorar–. Siento haber sido una mierda contigo, llamarte así. Yo no soy de esa manera, nunca supe por qué comencé a odiarte. Quizás estaba celoso. ¡No lo sé! La verdad es que no tengo nada en contra de los gays. ¡Lo siento tanto, Louis! ¡No sé que hacer para remediar todo esto! –El castaño negó con la cabeza.

–Ni lo pienses. No, Harry. Es injusto. Por ti y por lo que me haces lloré interminables veces y tú ahora pretendes que por pedirme perdón un par de veces va a solucionarse. Estás equivocado –el chico lo miró, con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

–E-está bien –estaba por darse la vuelta e irse, pero una voz firme se lo impidió.

–Nadie dijo que podías irte –Harry pensó que otra persona había tomado el lugar del chico. No parecía él, tan duro y decidido–. Siéntate –ordenó. El ojiverde obedeció sin protestar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tratándolo como él lo trataba e inmediatamente se arrepintió un poco más de lo que le había hecho todo este tiempo.

        Una vez sentado, Louis lo miró. Respiró hondo y se posicionó en frente de él. Hizo de su mano un puño y dejó caer todo su peso sobre éste, logrando que impacte violentamente sobre la cara de Harry. El chico parpadeó un par de veces y llevó su mirada a Louis, sorprendido.

–E-eso dolió. ¿Por qué nunca te defendiste si puedes pegar así de fuerte?

–La violencia no va conmigo. Pero puedo implementarla cuando sea necesaria –Harry asintió y luego cerró los ojos.

–Vamos, pégame todo lo que necesites. Me lo merezco.

–Oh, lindo, sí que lo haces –sonrió satisfactoriamente y siguió descargando golpes sobre el chico. Uno tras otro impactaba sobre él, lastimándolo. Pero no le importaba mucho, sabía que lo merecía más que nadie.

        Louis se dio cuenta de que debía parar cuando Harry cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Le ayudó a incorpotarse y lo llevó al lavamanos donde hizo su mayor esfuerzo en curarlo y limpiarlo.

–Lo de que no te mereces, es esto –susurró–. No mereces que así te ayude. Pero bueno, es lo que es.

        Cuando el ojiazul terminó la ardua tarea, tomó el rostro de Harry de la barbilla y unió sus labios por segunda vez. No fue para nada sutil, lo besó con dureza y al final mordió su labio inferior.

–Adiós,  _maricón_  –sentenció, guiñándole un ojo, tomando sus cosas y, luego de ponerse un suéter, yéndose. Dejando al rizado ahí, solo y bastante aturdido.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot estuvo inspirado en este post de Tumblr: http://louissunshinetomlinson.tumblr.com/post/100026177416/zakuro-san-satinhands-plankt0n. No es recomendable ver el cómic antes de leer.


End file.
